


When In Texas

by RaccoonOfChaos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "omg I'm like 13!", 8luh, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Genderbending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Middle School, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rule 63, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Rivalry, Sober Gamzee, Texas, accents and quirks, dorks being cute, headcanons, like seriously, making fun of texas, omg, post/pre sburb, totally unfair punishments, tween drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonOfChaos/pseuds/RaccoonOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bro meets his alternate universe post scratch gender swapped 13year old self and she moves in with him and gendersawp Dave. Hijinks and Shenanigans ensue at Texas School For Not Quite Teenagers with all the trolls, AAAAAAAALL OF THEM and no one questions why they're gray and have horns because "they're just the exchange students from Canada!", the beta kids, the other alpha kids who also got sucked into this alternate universe, all of them are gender swapped, and normal students who just sorta have to deal with all this bullshit. Hussie is the principle, with Spades Slick as Vice Principle. What could go wrong?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When It Rains It Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Only the kids are gender swapped. The beta kids, alpha kids, and the troll kids. The dancestors and ancestors are original gender as well as mom, dad, and bro. Pretty much all the adults.  
> If you are from Texas and find any of this offensive, "Wayll shucks, partner! Ah's sahrry!"  
> But for real tho, don't take any of this shit seriously. XD Im not even a person! Art is a lie! NOTHING IS REAL!

Lightning flashed as Bro sprung up from his bed in the middle of the night. A concerning sound jostled him from his sleep; a not too unfamiliar sound, but one that he shouldn’t be hearing at this hour. Especially if he wasn’t the cause. It sounded like a strife. He sat in the darkness silently waiting for it again. The sound of rain pelting the roof of his apartment building and low rumble of thunder in the distance was all he could hear. It was soothing, and calm. Perhaps he was imagining things? He got up and went to the window thinking he could hear better from there. He nearly pressed his face against the glass listening. The sound of a middle aged man grumbling and hollering was just barely audible through the glass, along with stampeding footsteps, and faint clink of metal on metal. It was a strife. Bro swiftly put on his hat and sneakers in one unbelievably fluid motion and grabbed his katana sword before flash stepping out of his room and to his little sisters room. He swung open the door to her room and found her snoozing soundly half under the covers, an arm swung over the edge of her bed, not at all stirred by the commotion on the roof. Bro exhaled in relief that she was still here and without missing a beat flash stepped out of the apartment and began to quickly ascend the stairs. He came to a rusty old door leading to the roof and flung it open. He cautiously stood in the doorway looking out into the pouring rain. He scoped the area and scanned it for anything suspicious, though the rain was blurring and fogging his totally “cool” anime shades. Slowly he walked out taking careful strides and checking behind, in front, and beside him at all times. The roof was pitch black; the only light would come from the occasional flash of bright blue lightning, but only for a moment. From corner to corner there seemed to be no sign of anyone or thing suspicious; save the big heaving lump over by the generator. Bro stood in a fighting stance as he examined it from afar incase it wanted to get up and come at him. It just layed there; heaving up and down like a beached walrus. As Bro approached it he could see that the thing was his asshole neighbor, Dwight, that was always giving him shit for being too loud, and strife-ing early in the morning. He really wanted to laugh at how stupid he looked, laying on his back in the rain, completely knocked out and drooling. He must’ve gotten drunk came up here to blow off some steam. Bro relaxed his posture and stared down at his neighbor, contemplating what he should do with him, and chuckling a little, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something move. He immediately went back into fighting position, katana at ready, and spun around. What ever he saw move had hidden again. Now on full alert he crept slowly around the roof looking for it, all the while darting his eyes around to detect any sneak attacks. In the back of his mind however, he felt like he was definitely being too careful and didn’t need to be nearly as cautious and worried as he was. In all likeliness it was just his bumbling neighbor being a drunk idiot, and like, a raccoon or something bopping around on the roof. At the same time though, he didn’t really wanna take a chance. He watches too much anime to know to not let your guard down when alone in the rain on a roof. Bro stopped walking. Frozen, she clutched his sword tighter and shifted his eyes to the right. They were behind him. Neither of them moved for what felt like 10 maybe 12 whole seconds, when Bro flash stepped behind the intruder and took a swift swing with his katana, to which the mystery person dodged with ease leaping into the air. While up, they spun around and took a swing at Bro with their weapon of choice. A...katana? Bro blocked this blow with his sword and the clashing metal make a bright orange spark fly. They pushed into eachother with their swords, but at this point it was obvious Bro was much stronger. He pushed into the assailant and loomed over them like a big 10ft bear over a small fox. It was so dark, and the rain had blurred his shades, he couldn’t even tell who he was fighting. Finally the smaller person disappeared from under Bros katana and slid to a crouched stance on Bro’s far left. He wasn’t fazed by this and turned to them ready to strike again. They took his movement as a signal to leap impressively high into the air. Bro kept his ground waited for their descent to strike. They seemed to float as they descended towards Bro; time seemed to stop and with an extremely close bolt of lightning, the entire roof lit up in blue luminescence. It lit up the mysterious attacker and Bro’s expression and posture softened. It was a child; a young girl (he thinks), maybe a year older than his little sister. Her face was furious, she was gritting her teeth and from behind very familiar looking shades he could see her eyebrows her furrowed and what he could make of her eyes was that they were fiery and mad. Water ran down her face, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the rain or actual tears. He dropped his katana and stood up straight. As she fell towards him and swung her katana forward to strike, he stuck out his arms; caught both of her wrists in one large hand, and caught a swinging leg in the other. She hung from his grip, her expression went from angry to utterly shocked and confused. She began to thrash around trying to escape but he was far too strong for her. He smirked at her futile attempts at breaking free and began walking. She didn’t seem to notice he was moving as she continued to pull and wiggle in his grips. Before she knew it she was hovering over the side of the 10 story high building. She immediately stopped and her face went blank. They stared at each other through their shades for a moment before Bro spoke up.

“So, ya finished?” he asked condescendingly. She didn’t give a response. Just stared at him blankly. “I’ll take that as a “yes”.” he had a slight southern accent hidden in his words. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then quickly shut it when a loud clap of thunder and bolt of lightning that looked like it was close enough to strike their roof interrupted her. Bro looked down at the little girl waiting for some kind of response, but upon seeing and feeling her body trembling in his hands he sighed deeply. Putting her on the ground and releasing his grip he took her by her shoulder and lead her inside the building without saying a word. She complied and together they descended the stairs silently, Bro opened the door to his apartment and she slid inside before him without being told to do so. They both stood in front of the door dripping and staring blankly at each other. It was pitch black, dark just like the rooftop, only this time the lightning that once gave them luminescence on the roof was blocked and shredded through blinds. Still without words he flicked the light switch and it all became clear to him. As she continued to look at the little girl in front of him, now in a room saturated in artificial light, he could see what was really going on. His eyes widened from behind his triangular shades mirrored on the girl standing before him. His hand reached up and rubbed the back of his head feeling his strategically bird-styled hair as he looked it reflected right in front of (and below) his face. Her cold unwavering stare bore into him  like a laser and in the white light of the living room he could just barely see his own fiery orange eyes staring back at him. And he was like, “Omg.” He could just barely see her rolling her eyes at his comment. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest while sassily leaning on one hip. In all actuality she was just as shocked as he was, but tried her best not to show it. Bro almost placed his hand over his mouth in pure terror and confusion, but quickly kept his cool and cleared his throat. “So...I have an illegitimate daughter.” he spoke flatly keeping his gaze on the child. The second those words escaped his lips the girls arms fell from her chest and her mouth opened slightly in stupid shock. Stupid shock, as in, ‘omg he’s so stupid!’. Bro ignored this and began to rub his chin in thought. He turned around muttering to himself, ‘Was it that girl from Jersey?’, ‘I wonder if I can still get a dna test’, ‘maybe no one will judge me if I pass her off as my little sister...or it that kinda morbid?’. The little girl was completely taken aback by his reaction, her hands shook in frustration at him. He continued to nonchalantly pace while thinking out loud and looking in every direction but at her, until finally she stamped her foot on the floor as hard as possible. The room shook and Bro spun around ready to fight (a reflex). He straightened up the second he remembered it was just her with him, but couldn’t help taking a glance at his little sisters room thinking the noise might have woken her up. He looked down at the girl who had a stern expression and pissed off, puffed out cheeks. It seemed that most of their time together so far had been strife-ing, and him waiting for her to respond. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke rather curtly.

“Ah’m naut your dowghter, ya douchebag!” her words carried a thick, strong, southern drawl that went way farther than Bro’s light accent. Upon hearing her speak he really did have to cover his mouth in a futile attempt to not crack up and cry at the same time. She sounded so freakin’ adorable. Even though her words were harsh and angry, her voice didn’t get extremely loud, or crack, or anything. She sounded so sweet and loveable, like a kitten. She puffed her cheeks out again and had her hands balled into fisted planted firmly on her hips. Bro took a deep breath and straightened up once more. He was tired, cold, and soaking wet from freaking rain strife-ing,he just wanted her to tell him where she came from so he could go to sleep. Hopefully. She sighed and dropped her arms once more. “You’re probably gonna think this is insane, but…” she paused and shifted her position uncomfortably. Bro could see her looking around the room trying to think. Taking in a deep breath she continued. “...Ah’m from an alternate gender swapped post-sburb universe set hundreds of years in the fewture an’ somehow durin’ the nahght Ah must’ve gautten transpaurted here fer some reason and you are mah alternate universe gender swapped pre-sburb past adult me.” It took a few seconds for her run-on sentence to register with Bro. The words “post-sburb”, “alternate universe”, “pre-sburb”, and “future”, stuck out in his mind.

“Um...okay, what now?” he leaned on the door with his back and tried his best not to look too confused,but what she said was utterly unbelievable and baffling. She sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

“I’m from an alternate universe…” she began slowly. Bro stared on blanky and nodded for her to go on. “...set in the fewture…” she continued. Bro nodded. “...after mah friends and ah beat Sburb-”

“Okay, that’s where I’m gunna have to cut ya off.” He moved his hand in front of her mouth to shoosh her for a second. “What the hell is Sburb?” Without hesitation she began to explain what Sburb was. The only problem was that for some reason she really couldn’t remember much from it. Her whole experience with the game, the places she explored, the things she and her friends accomplished seemed to have been just about erased from her memory. She did remember her friends however. She remembered what she went through with them. In fact, wasn’t she older in the game? Ugh, she couldn’t even remember how old she was supposed to be. Maybe its a side-effect of winning the game? The only thing she could actually tell Bro that was helpful was that Sburb was a game that ended the world and it was up to her and her friends, as well as four other kids from a pre-scratch universe, and some aliens, to fix everything. Bro’s followup question was then, “What’s pre-scratch?”. To be honest she wasn’t really sure what it was anymore herself. She placed her face in the palms of her hands and breathed deeply. There was no way in hell he’d ever believe her trainwreck explanation with all the holes in it. “So you’re from an alternate universe where you played a game that ended the world, and you an’ buncha other kids and aliens had to stop Betty Crocker and save existence… an’ you’re me… cool.” Bro extended his fist towards her. Astonished that he pieced all that information together and is just “cool” with it startled her. But none the less she returned his fist bump. “So what now then? You gunna stay here?” he asked her as he walked past her and down the hallway. She followed and shrugged. “Well, you got no where else to go right? I’m not just gonna let future alternate post sburb… universe, gender swap...kid...me...roam the streets all homeless and pathetic.” He continued talking as he opened a hallway closet, took out a towel and wash cloth, and handed it to her. “Here, you can take a shower an’ I’ll bring you one of my shirts to wear to sleep in. Just gimme your clothes when you get out the shower an’ I’ll wash ‘em.” She took the towels and headed inside the bathroom to shower, but just before she closed the door Bro stopped her. “Hey wait, what’s your name?” she looked him dead in the eyes with completely straight face.

“I’m Batman.” and closed the door. 


	2. No, It's Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then...yup.

It was the middle of the night when she could hear footsteps down the hallway echoing in rhythm with the downpour outside her window. She sat up in her bed slowly, groggily rubbing sleep from her tired eyes and opening the to a pitch black room; as her eyes adjusted to the darkness lightning flashed, casting blue shadows in every corner. She moved the sheets that were barely covering her before swiftly to the side and simultaneously swung her bare legs over the side of her bed to stand up. Like it was programmed inside of her she lifted her shades off her nightstand and placed them loosely on her face as she dragged herself out of her bedroom. The living room light was on which was kind of weird because how late it was, but at the same time she came to realize that her big brother must’ve been up considering the sound of footsteps and a running shower. As she approached the bathroom door she hesitated, contemplating whether to knock or not. Usually she would just wait but this time she really wasn’t up for it. Cautiously she turned the doorknob and creaked the door open. It was within the first initial seconds of hearing a door open that someone would react and tell you to not come in if they really didn’t want you to. She hesitantly opened it all the way and stepped inside. It was hot as the Texan sun and her shades fogged up immediately upon entering. It was so humid she could actually feel her shirt getting wet from it. She decided to make this fast as to not pass out from the heat.

As she got up and stepped to the sink the shower turned off. She jumped a little; she just hoped he knew she was in there before he came out all tall and naked and up in her face (like last time). She reached over to the faucet to wash her hands when the shower curtain rustled and slid to the side just a bit. She watched, ready to flash step the fuck out of there if he really did walk out in front of her, but instead a single hand reached out. She almost sighed in relief, but with a double take on the scene, her eyebrows narrowed at the unfamiliar hand. It wasn’t a big, muscular, with like, hair and thick veins like what she was expecting. It was a small, dainty hand, just like hers, reaching out and raking at the just barely in reach towel with orange painted fingernails. She jumped back. Who was in the shower? It definitely wasn’t her big bro. Unless this was a dream, it wasn’t her. She would be caught dead in orange nail polish! Gritting her teeth and swallowing down any trace of anxiety or fear...no wait...what was there to even fear? It was obviously some girl her age. With a blank nonchalant expression she grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it back with full force. The metal hooks screeched as they were dragged across the bar; the curtain billowing from the wind. Her face, once blank and emotionless, now was sporting a gaping mouth and wide eyes behind her dark shades. Staring back at her was indeed a girl about her age. But something about her instantly made her think about Bro. Was it her...you know what, it was honestly everything! She stared on in shock at the naked girl before her, bright orange eyes wide and startled like a deer in headlights. Her hair was platinum, super short in a kind of bird-like pixie cut, and spiky even though it was dripping wet. Freckles were dusted all over her; her face, shoulders, legs, chest. Omg, she looked just like Bro! The little girl who wasn’t naked and dripping simply turned herself around on her heels and walked  the fuck out of there, closing the door behind her. She began walking down the hall when Bro walked out of his bedroom in front of her carrying a plain white t-shirt. He stopped short and looked down at her, not expecting to see her awake.

“Whoa, hey there girlie. What are you doin’ up?” he asked and began to walk past her. She extended her arm towards him and halted his motion. He stopped and looked down at his little sister again. She crossed her arms and the blackness of her shades gleamed in the dim light from the living room.

“Who’s in our shower and why does she look exactly like you?” she deadpanned. Bro frowned a little. He wasn’t quite ready to explain the whole thing yet, it had only just happened a half hour ago. He continued to stare blankly when the bathroom door opened and out walked the mysterious Bro-girl-child, wrapped in a towel, her glowing orange eyes now blocked by triangular shades. Lil’ sis saw them and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“She even has the same damn sunglasses.” she mumbled under her breath. Bro handed the girl the white shirt and stepped between the two girls. He placed a hand on their shoulders.

“Okay, um...I guess I’d like to introduce you two since you’ll be living together from now on. The both looked up at him then back down to each other. Each had a deadpan expression and huge shades that hid their eyes. Bro stepped back and held on to both of his sisters shoulders and stood her in front of  the other. “Danica,” he started with a firm tone. He never used his sis’s full first name unless he was being serious. He took a deep breath and continued. “This is my alternate universe genderswapped post-Sburb future self, Batman.” The hallway fell silent. The Bro-look a like, without even commenting on what he called her, reached out her freckled, manicured hand towards Danica. She raised an eyebrow at it and hesitantly reached her handout as well, before their hands met however, Batman quickly turned her hand into a fist,to which the other copied, and they fist bumped.

“Pleasure to meecha, Danica.” she spoke in her sweet southern accent, still with her usual cool expression.

“Everyone calls me Dani.” she spoke quietly as she processed what she just heard. Alternate universe, genderswapped, post-...Sburb? “So you’re like from some other dimension then?” she asked placing a hand on her hip.

“Yup.” Batman replied.

“Okay, that’s cool. But is your name really Batman, or are you two just being ironic in the most unironic way possible?” Dani asked her in all seriousness. Okay, maybe not all seriousness.

“Nau. Ah knau it’s probly hahrd ta believe but Ah’m naut Christian Bale, naur do Ah have a cave fulla bat themed toys and a sassy butler. But sometahms ah ta stand aun the roof and maunalaugue while wearin’ black panties.” Dani and Bro chuckled. She was definitely a Strider, no matter what universe she was from. But her accent was so thick. Dani was used to some people around the city talking with a drawl, but her’s sounded so rich, and adorable. Not like some snaggletooth bowlegged cowboy from a tavern. “Mah name’s Dahra (Dyra), but sometahms mah friends caull me Dah (Dy (Die)).” Dani couldn’t help but smile noticeably and giggle.

“A pleasuh ta meetchur (meet your) acquaintance, Miz Dahra.” Dani laughed through her attempt at sounding like a southern belle, teasing Dyra. Dy frowned and her freckled cheeks blushed pink as she puffed them out in annoyance.

“Come on, stop teasin’ sis.” Bro nudged her shoulder, but couldn’t hide the amused grin on his face. Handing Dyra the shirt she headed back into the bathroom for only but a couple of seconds before re emerging wearing the shirt, which was way too big on her, but that was the intent anyway, and she carried the soden pile of clothes she was wearing earlier in her hands. Bro took them and turned away to leave. The two girls followed for a moment, only for Dani to retreat back into her bedroom first.

“G’nite guys.” She waved back at the before closing the door. Bro walked back into his room, threw Dyras clothes over with his also wet clothes and leaped onto his bed. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a calming sigh he closed his eyes and reached up to take off his shades when he remembered something important. He looked over at Dyra, standing still in the doorway of his room. She clutched the hem of the oversized shirt.

“Well, you can either sleep on the couch or you can sleep in here with me.” taken aback by the latter she shifted in her spot before stepping back and retreating to the living room. “Wait a sec,” Bro sat up and gathered his huge comforter in his arms and tossed it to her along with one of his pillows. A man really only needs four; the fifth is just redundant. She easily caught them, the comforter covering more than half her body as she walked away with it.

“Thanks.” she called back though her voice was muffled by the fluff she was carrying. Bro smiled and laid back down. He took a pillow and covered his face with it after taking off his shades. Sleep came easy after that.

 

“Bruh, wake up!” A hurried voice shocked Dyra out of her deep sleep. She sprung upward almost in a panic. She whipped her head around still in a sleepy daze. The blurry image of a blonde tween shook in her vision; her voice echoing, bounced around in her skull until her head cleared. Dani stooped down to her couch level and snapped her fingers in her face. “Come on, girl. We’re gunna be late, if you don’t get your ass up and ready in five minutes I’m leaving you here.”  Dyra sat with her eyes wide open still trying to digest what’s even going on. Before she could ask Dani was already sitting in the doorway of her bedroom lacing up her knee-high Converses. Dyra started to get up and walk over to ask her where she was going when there was a loud and rapid knock at the door. She turned around and questioningly opened it to a girl who looked just a bit younger than her. The second they caught a glimpse of each other the other girl tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows puzzled. Dyra looked at her with a similar but slightly more attitudinal expression. The girl began to look nervous being stared down like that, as she gripped the straps of her bright blue backpack and began swaying back and forth on her heels, her crystal clear blue eyes were big and sparkly, almost as big and sparkly as her buck teeth sticking out of her quivering mouth trying to find words.

“Uh, h-hey?” she waved a little and smiled innocently. “Is...Dani home, or…?” As she asked she peered around Dyra into the apartment in search of Dani. It wasn’t but a couple seconds before she appeared at the doorway with them one-shouldering a red backpack. Dy looked up and down at her. Off-the-shoulder white and red baseball sweater with a record decal, black tank straps poking out from the oversized neckline, black jeggings, and the black knee-high Converse she was lacing up earlier. With her shades and messy blonde side-bun, she almost looked like a really short college student. They both had backpacks and seemed to be on their way somewhere. (Gee, I wonder where two young girls could be going with backpacks early in the morning!)  Behind her she heard footsteps and ultimately a familiar voice.

“Hey, kiddo.” he said as he tossed a folded pile of clothes in Dy’s direction. She caught them and quickly examined them. They were her clothes from last night, washed, dried, and neatly folded, along with her signature anime shades sitting atop them. “Hurry up and get dressed for school.”

“Oh shit what?!” school. Duh. She was more shocked than she would ever admit. The alternate universe she was from did have school (or much of anything else), so she never thought about actually going to one.

“Get movin’ or I’ll chase you outta this apartment in my underwear all the way to school.” Bro nudged her towards Dani’s bedroom, where she as quickly as possible changed into her clothes and re-emerged less than a minute later. The group walked out and headed down the street towards the Texas School for Not Quite Teenage Humans.

The building was colossal and all around its area were perky, happy, care free tweens conversing and socializing with their friends and peers before the first bell.

“‘Kay, well see ya, Bro.” Dani departed from the group taking her friend with her and leaving Dyra with Bro. He didn’t do much but a two fingered salute and kept walking towards the double doors leading inside. The inside of the school seemed even bigger. Its ceilings were high up, long spiraling staircases adorned either side of the walls going up what looked like four or five floors. Looking more like four. Five would just be redundant. You both walked through the halls which for some reason, looked significantly less impressive than the outside and the fourier. You came to a door that read Principle, Bro casually walking in as if it was nothing. You entered the room which was pretty sizable for a principals office. Or at least what you would expect. A man was sitting at the desk writing with colorful pens on notebook paper before he looked up at the two of you and squinted his eyes.

“Who are you?” he asked in an unprofessionally nonchalant tone. Bro nudged you forward.

“This is Dyra Strider. She goes here now.” he told him as if the principal had no choice in the matter. He stared blankly for about five seconds, shrugged, and stood up from his desk. He reached across and extended his long orange arm and hand to Dyra.

“Welcome to TSNQTH.” he had an apathetic tone in his voice. Dyra held out her hand and went in to shake when the principals hand turned into a fist. Noticing right away Dyra turned her hand into a fist as well and they fist bumped. “I’m Principal Hussie. And you are now in Hell.”

“Hayll? Ah thaught this was Texas.” Dy questioned sarcastically.

“What’s the difference?” Bro added the punchline and he and Principal Hussie fist bumped.

“Well, class will be starting in a couple minutes. Just uh…” Hussie began rummaging through a drawer in his desk, papers and trash flew in every direction as he “uhhh”ed and rummaged. Finally he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper and handed it to her. “Just go to these classes. This schedule belonged to another new student, but he left and never came back after the first day.” she took a look at her schedule. The names of her teachers were really odd, but somehow strangely familiar.

 

1st Period: History

Room#: 88

Teacher: Serket, Aranea

 

2nd Period: English

Room#: 69

Teacher: Vantas, Kankri and Megido, Damara

 

3rd Period: Math

Room#: 133

Teacher: Leijon, Meulin

 

4th Period: Spanish

Room#: 420

Teacher: Makara, Kurloz

 

5th Period: Lunch

Room#: Cafeteria

Lunchroom Monitors: Zahhak, Horuss and Nitram, Rufioh

 

6th Period: Gym

Room#: the Gym

Teacher: Peixes, Meenah and Ampora, Cronus

 

7th Period: Science

Room#: 22

Teacher: Captor, Mituna and Pyrope, Latula

 

8th Period: Health

Room#: 100

Teacher: Mayram, Porrim

 

“Shit.”

 

 


	3. It's a Texas World After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has started and it's only 1st period before things just get Hella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to describe characters outfits and stuff before I introduce them, so be prepared for that. I only changed a couple names that I felt needed to be changed for the sake of the gender swap, so only the ones that sounded too girly for a guy name and vice versa. But I didn't change them too much, you'll be able to figure out who's who. (I only changed like one letter in most of them)  
> Also, I'm really laying the texan accent on heavily so try to keep up! >:D

“...so he’s ringing up my purchase, staring us both down; I know he knows somethin’s up, but he doesn’t say anything. Jona is literally grabbing my ass and winking at me all seductive to make it believable but he’s sooo not falling for it, and the grapefruits I stuffed in my dress were starting to slip down. Long story short, we had to pretend to get a divorce right in front of him and Jona drove away in someones car. And that’s exactly how I got discount booze and a 25 year olds number!” A blonde haired boy and two otter kids were standing by the cafeteria chatting when one of them, a girl suddenly became distracted and turned her head in the other direction. The other two stopped talking as well and turned to whatever she was looking at. All three of them froze, their jaws dropped, and after the surprised silence came a roar of greeting.

“DYYYYY!!” The boy who was telling the story darted across the wide intersection pushing past a bunch of children to practically tackle his target. Dyra, never getting caught off guard, grabbed him as he actually jumped onto her and let her hold him up with his legs wrapped around her waist. She stumbled and tried not to drop him. “Omg Dy what the fuck? When did you even get here?! Why didn’t you fucking tell me you bitch?!” He shouted in her ear and continued hugging her. She hugged back, not expecting to see him, but definitely not complaining.

“Ah just gaut here last nahght, Roxe.” she laughed as he planted a kiss on her cheek. A second later Dyra was attacked by the two other bodies, and they became a big pile of tween in the middle of the intersection. The other students stared as they passed by who cares, this story isn’t even about them.

“Dy, we were so worried we had left you behind forever!” the other boy said continuing to squeeze her.

“You gave me a right *sca’e, you *jaurk (*scare and jerk but in British).” the other girl mumbled with her face buried in Dyras shoulder and neck. “I thought I lawst my best bud!”

All at once they let go and took in each others faces. They were all beaming. They stood in silence not really knowing what to say until Roxe broke the silence.

“So guess who else came to Texas?” his statement was vague but curious. The others looked at him puzzled, until the other boy and the girl chuckled in realization. Dyra waited to be enlightened. “Remember the game?” he led on.

“Naut much.” Dy answered apathetically.

“But do you remember our little extra terrestrial friends?” he winked at her.

“Oh, the trolls. Yeah, ah remember them aulrahght (alright). Jus’ lookit mah schedule.” she handed Roxe the paper and he and the two others leaned in to look as well.

“Yeah, these are the only teachers in the school. It’s mad freaky, but like, the other trolls are here too! Like, all of them!” Roxe explained excitedly.

“Hey, it looks like we’e in the same English class, old bean! Oh, and we ‘ave the same same lunch period too! Righto!” One of Dyra’s friends, Jill, was jumping for joy looking at the schedule and seeing what classes they shared. She was a sturdy girl, lightly tanned skin and looong black hair tied into a looong braid. Her emerald green eyes sparkled eagerly as she looked up at Dyra and smiled a wide bucktoothed grin.

“Oh, we’re all in the same Spanish class!” the boy next to her, Jona, pointed out. He had just the same huge buckteeth, only with shimmering blue eyes to accompany them. The bell rung out of nowhere and snapped them out of their trance. Roxe handed back the schedule and turned and waved goodbye.

“You’ll prolly see the trolls in your class! C ya!” he hollered. Jona gave Dyra one last hug goodbye and turned in the other direction to head to class. Jill lingered for another moment to make sure Dy was okay getting to class.

“You think you can find the place?” she asked with concern.

“Yeah, Ah’ll be fahn. See ya nex’ period.” Dyra smiled at Jill who smiled back reassured that her friend would make it alright and left for class with everyone else.

  
  


“Good morning, students! I hope you all had a relaxing weekend and are ready to get 8ack into our lesson.” The teacher walked in holding a pile of books and papers. No one responded to her greeting. “Now I know, after a nice workfree weekend, we tend to forget some things we’ve learned since the last class. So to start off today I would like to rehash the previous lesson to refresh your memories and touch on some key points that I may have left out. Hehe! :::;)” The class collectively groaned as she took her spot at the front of the room. Asshe opened her mouth to speak again she paused and stared directly to the back of the room at Dyra. “Oh, it appears we have a new student with us. I have the just the fun thing to do to wake you guys up! One 8y one I want each of you to introduce yourself to our new peer. St8 your name, and a fun fact a8out you. Hehe! I love fun facts! ::::)!” the class looked at Dyra and then looked at each other and shrugged. “I’ll go first.” she said and adjusted her posture; brushed down her pretty blue dress that kinda looked like a cobweb, adjusted her white rimmed glasses, and spoke through blue lips and happy fangs. “My name is Aranea Serket, Ms. Aranea tomy students. A fun fact a8out me is that I a8solutely loooooooove telling stories. So we may get a 8it side-tracked here and there during my classes, 8ut I think that’s what makes them so enjoya8le. :::;)” she giggled and pet one of the books on her desk. “Okay, now let’s start right here up front.” she pointed to the troll sitting in the far right corner front seat. She sighed overdramatically and violently pushed her seat back to stand up. Her hair was kinda messy in a “I seriously couldn’t give less fucks about my fucking hair than I do now” sorta way. She wore a black oversized sweater and a grey jean skirt. She spoke and it was like bitterness and animosity in it’s purest form.

“UGH, MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS. A FUN FACT ABOUT ME IS THAT THERE IS NOTHING FUN OR FACTUAL ABOUT ME!” when she finished she dropped back down in her seat harshly and crossed her arms. The one next to her sat up moments after. She kinda had a sassy attitude about her just by the way she had her arms crossed and her hip popped like she’s the fucking shit. Wearing a black t-shirt with what appeared to be a long sleeve black and yellow striped t-shirt underneath, and...like two fucking antennae-like hair strands sticking out of the top of her head, she spoke.

“my name iith tholluth captor. fun fact ith that im not wearing fucking 3-D glatheth okay?” she said all attitudinal and lispy. On queue the next troll stood up. This buoy was reely eager. It looked like he was wearing...like, swim trunks and a black tanktop. His hair was all beachy and beautiful. He was beautiful.

“My name is F--EFIAT P--EIX--ES! A fun fact aboat me is that I love fish and nautical puns!”

“WE FUCKING KNOW FEFIAT! EVERYONE FUCKING KNOWS YOU ALWAYS MAKE FISH PUNS YOU UNDERSEA TOOL!” Karkat snapped from her seat.

“:33> my name is nepius leijon and i am a skilled and dangerous killer!” This boy in the front with a fucking tail and cat shaped hat just unleashed some wolverine claws from the sleeve of his sketchy looking trench coat and Dy doesn’t really know how to feel about this. The next row was basically cousin It what with all the hair she had. It was long, black, wild, and covered her face, which looked like it had white paint on it along with deep purple lipstick. He stood kinda hunched and lazily, she was wearing pajama pants and...not wearing shoes, so I guess it’s to be expected.

“My fUcKiN NaMe iS GaMzEe mAkArA AnD…” she stopped talking for a good five seconds. “...sHiT I ZoNeD ThE FuCk oUt...uHhHhH,” she stopped again and then whispered softly while fluttering her hands around. “I DrAw DiCks oN ThE BaThRoOm sTaLlS.” and sat down. Ms. Aranea looked unamused. A girl stood up and flipped back her long braided pony tail. Her bangs were clipped back and they were a violet color. She looked like a hipster,with her black sweater with a white collar poking out, striped skirt and scarf, violet knee high socks,and like...what...bowling shoes? Hipster. She pushed up her large frame glasses and spoke.

“My name is Eriell Ampora an I-” she was cut off.

“am a thithty little bitch who can’t keep her clam thhut!” Sollux cut in chuckling to herself.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP EVVERYONE KNOWWS YOU’E THE SLUT” she retorted quickly. She had some sort of accent, kinda Australian, but doing something weird with her v’s and w’s.

“oh pleathe by everyone you mean you. why don’t you quit being tho obviouth and thay you’re black for me!” she laughed out loud, and others giggled to themselves too.

Eriell’s face flushed a bright violet as she growled and pouted gripping the hem of her shirt, then crossed her arms angrily. Her scarf billowed as she plopped back down in her seat with a huff. Next was a boy with short but thick curly hair and ram horns. He seemed friendly and eager to introduce himself.

“my name is aradin megid0 and i enj0y ancient ruins” he said giggling to himself. The next girl stood up. She looked pretty muscular for a 13 year old. She had a long slick black pony tail, cracked sunglasses, wore a sporty tank top, shorts, and pinstriped tights.Oh, and wow, steel toed combat boots. That’s not terrifying!

“D→ My name is Eqquia Zahhak. I enjoy archery and being STRONG!” she yelled the word strong. We are afraid. Getting to the back row a shy looking girl stood up. She had a very bold mohawk style with the long wavy hair on one side and the other shaved. It definitely didn’t reflect her demeanor. She swayed as she stood and spoke.

“Uh, mY n-NAME IS tAVRIA NiTRAM,,, UH,,,, I rEALLY LIKE FAiRY tALES! }:)” she stuttered out and grinned happily. Immediately after sitting down the next boy stood up. He had short wavy hair and a strange pair of glasses. One a regular lense, and the other a shaded lense with 7 dots on it.

“Hi, my name is Vriske Serket and I h8 Tavria! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! >::::)” he laughed evily and sat down glaring at Tavria who pouted and retreated into herself. The next boy stood up swiftly and proclaimed.

“MY N4M3 1S “3V3RYON3 1N CL4SS” 4ND 1 H4T3 VR1SK3! H3H3H3H3! >:]” the boy cackled maniacally exposing razor sharp teeth leaning on a walking cane. He’s blind, which also kind of explains the red sunglasses, but not really. The class laughed along and then quieted for the next person. He stood up properly and stood straight. He looked very fashionable and put together. Stylish red pants, not-wrinkled t-shirt with black long sleeve t underneath, and a fancy little scarf tied around his neck.

“Hello, My Name Is Kanray Mayram. I Suppose A Particularly Fun Fact About Me Would Be My Special Interest In Fashion And Cutting Things In Half With Chainsaws.” he spoke so proper and mature...did he say chainsaws?

After Kanray’s introduction the entire troll class turned and waited for the new students introduction. Dyra thought it was odd that didn’t remember her. Though she can’t honestly say she remembers all of them, and is kinda foggy about some of the others, but still. Maybe these troll aren’t from the universe she’s from where they played the game already. It doesn’t matter. She stood up.

“Mah name is Dahra Stahder, aynd Ah lahk robotics and matrial arts.” she spoke straight faced. Her shaded gleamed in the fluorescent lighting. A few nodded in approval, others turned away because they didn’t care. “Could Ah ask y’all a question?” she continued catching everyone's attention including the less interested ones. “How and whah (why) did y’all come ta Earth?” The entire class had a catch in their breath. Orange eyes went wide, pupils darted around. Eqquia began sweating and Tavria stuttered under her breath. Finally Ms.Aranea regained her composure and cleared her throat. She smiled and answered Dyra in her most teacherly voice.

“Ms. Dyra, the theory of who we all came to 8e is a controversial issue that has 8een discussed for many many years. It has come to the conclusion that pu8lic schools should not teach a8out religion and rather leave that up to the families of the students and the churches, temples, and other religious organizations. We do however teach the scientific theory, and while I would love to go into a long discussion on how the theory came up, and the struggle over the years to unveil the “truth”, which is also controversion considering some don’t 8elieve it is the truth, however, if you want to learn a8out the 8ig 8ang Theory, I’m sure a talk with your science teacher will do much 8etter than asking your History teacher. Even though I do know quite a lot a8out the su8ject if I do say so myself.” she explained. Dyra looked and her and wanted to yell “YAUU KNAUW THAT’ NAUT WHAT AH MEANT!” in the most southern drawly way possible. But she remained calm and corrected her teacher.

“Ah know abaut the Big Bang The’ry, Ms. Aranea, and Ah auso (also) know that y’all aren’t even from this universe, so you don’t even have anythin’ to do with it.” Ms. Araneas face went pale and she pursed her blue lips. The class that silent. They never expected anyone to know they were aliens. “Yer an alien race caulled Trolls, from a planet caulled Alternia. I don’t know how no one noticed yet, or if they’re just ignoring it, but Ah jus’ wanna know-” Dyra was cut off by a hand on her mouth. She quickly grabbed the arm, took her stance, and twisted it, flipping the offender on a desk and smashing it. Vriske groaned on the floor. “Oh...sahrry.”

“Dyra, I don’t know how you know this, 8ut-” Karkat interrupted Ms. Aranea.

“KEEP YOUR SLIMY FLESH TRAP SHUT YOU INCOMPREHENSIBLE SLURRY OF TUMBLEWEED SPIT!” she yelled furiously.

“:33> you dont have to be so furrious karkitty. im sure if we just explain our purrdiciment she wont rat us out.”

“sHE uHHH, SEEMS NiCE eNOUGH.”

“Yeah, well what if she’s working for the government to rat us out?! Like a little snitchy ratty rat snitch!!!!!!!! >::::(” Vriske popped up and snapped in Dyra’s direction.

“TH3N W3LL JUST H4V3 TO M4K3 SUR3 SH3 DO3SNT T4LK TH3N!” Tereze stormed over to the light switch and turned off the lights.

“GLUB! I CAN’T S----EA ANYFIN!”

“N3ITH3R C4N 1 >:/” suddenly a flashlight was shone in Dy’s face. It wasn’t so bad due to her sick shades, but still, the close up troll face that accompanied the light, grinning and cackling evilly, sharp teeth and dagger-like devil horns threatening as all hell.

“SO…” he started walking around Dy, stomping his cane on the ground rhythmically. “LOOKS L1K3 YOU KNOW MOR3 TH4N W3 W4NT3D YOU TO, DYR4” his voice was low and close to her hear, scratchy, and malicious. “1 DONT R34LLY G1V3 A FLY1NG 34RTH FOWLS SH1T HOW YOU KNOW…” he slammed his hands on the desk in front of her. “BUT W3R3 GUNN4 M4K3 SUR3 YOUR CH4TT3R BOX 1S S3CUR3 B3FOR3 W3 H4ND YOU TH3 K3Y!” a coin flipped in the air out of no where. “C4LL 1T!”

“Caull what?”

“H34DS OR T41LS!”

“But-”

“C4LL 1T OR 1 S3NT3NC3 TH33 TO H4NG1NG! >:]”

“Heads!” the coin dropped onto the desk. It was heads. Dyra waited to be told her fate, as did everyone else, waiting with baited breath. It was silent.Tereze stood over the flashlight on the desk and with a straight face opened his dagger toothed trap.

“WH4T 4R3 YOU W41T1NG FOR HUM4N?” he spoke softly but menacingly.

“Ah’m wai’in’ fer you ta tell me what the coin means.”

Tereze snickered. The snicker turned into a loud cackle.

“WH4AH (why) M1ZZ D4HR4 1 S1MPL3H DO N4UT KNOW WH4T Y’4LL 4R3 T4U’K1N 4BOUT! TH3 PROS3CUT1ON S33S NO CO1N H3R3! H3H3H3H3! >:{]” he screeched with laughter, it echoed around the room like thunder.

“Okay I Think That’s Enough Nonsense.” Kanray turned the light back on, much to Tereze’s annoyance.

“D4MM1T! 1 W4S JUST 4BOUT TO G3T TO TH3 H4NG1NG! >:/”

“Please, That Won’t Be Necessary. Allow Me To Explain-”

“Oh, Let me tell the story! You know what a good story teller I am, and I was just dying to relay our adventure to someone outside of our species, 8ut due to our 8eing incognito, I wasn’t given the chance. I have the whole tell spelled out in my head, with informative commentary to more effectively illustrate some of the more vague, or confusing elements and-”

“No No! That Is Fine. I Should Tell It Quickly So That-”

“Are you trying to say that I can’t tell a story quickly? I’ll have you know-”

“No! You c8n’t fucking t8ll a story quickly 8ecause you aaaaaaaalw8ys draaaaaaaag out wh8t you’re saying! You a8solutly neeeeeeee-”

“OH MY BULGE SUCKING GOG CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT OFF MY HEAR NUBS WITH RUSTY CUTTING INSTRUMENTS!”

“I Will Just Start With The Story Now, How Is That?”

“PLEASE!”

“PL34S3!”

“pleathe”

“Please”

“D→ Hurry up!”

 

 


	4. Caste Bonding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the story of how and why the trolls came to Earth. Be prepared for this bumpy ride, oh gosh!

The sky was ugly and dim that evening on Alternia. Twelve trolls huddled in groups of three or four in front of an elongated four wheeled transportation device. Their murmurs drifted off from whatever they were talking about and silenced as an adult troll approached them. He was big, huge to be precise. He had a fat scrunched up face and crooked saber teeth, wide crazy eyes, and wide pointed horns that stuck out of the sides of his head. He was literally the only adult troll on the planet, and he was in charge of chaperoning field trips for problem trolls, such as the ones here. Trolls who have serious fucking issues, need a reality check, and probably a little scare tactic to whip them into shape. The adult troll scratched his chin and held up his clipboard to eye level. Then lowered it to peek at his group of troll children.

“o-KAY! EV-ry-ONE GET into GROUPS! i WILL BE se-PAR-ATING you ALL by BLOOD CASTE!” he spoke sporadically and had a scratchy, pitchy voice. The trolls just looked at him unimpressed. “I SAID GET IN GROUPS BY blood CASTE!” he hollared in their faces so loud it blew their hair back. Spit flew onto some of them and begrudgingly they obeyed. The low bloods reluctantly collected together, as did the mid bloods, and the high bloods were left up front by the door of the bus. “o-KAY! now-” he began before getting cut off.

“Um, Sir-”

“w-HAT IS IT jade BLOOD!?” he answered angrily, shaking his fist at Kanray.

“Well, I Was Just Thinking About The Female Trolls On This Trip, And How-”

“PLEASE con-TAIN YOUR LUST! when THE TIME COMES you will BE ABLE TO CHOOSE a MATEsprit to PAIL WITH!” He shouted matter of factly. Kanray blushed jade and darted his eyes away from the adult before he retorted.

“That Is Not What I Meant. I Mean To Say, That Even Though We Are Separated With Our Like Blood Caste Members, I Feel As Though We Should Make Sure The Girls Are Okay With Sharing A Respite Block With Boys.” Kanray explained very maturely. The teacher troll scratched his chin again and looked at the two groups with a mix of both boys and girls. The low and high bloods had three girls with one boy, so it should really be a matter if a boy is okay with sharing a room with all girls. But either way…

“are the FEMALE TROLLS o-KAY with SHAR-ing a re-SPRITE BLOCK with a MALE TROLL?!” he called out.

“uHHH,,,AcTUALLY-”

“NOT YOU low BLOOD!”

“Im CoOl wItH It iF EvErYbOdY ElSe iS MoThErFuCkIn cHiLl wItH It! :o)”

“D→ I don’t have a preference.”

“Fine by me.” Eriell looked over at Fefiat and smirked.

“GOOD! and NOW THE low BLOODS!”

“I d0nt see anything wr0ng with it”

“I SERIOUSLY COULDN’T CARE LESS.”

“thame here”

“uHHHh,,,,”

“GOOD then LET’S-”

“HoLd oN A MoThErFuCkIn sEcOnD!”

“yes, high BLOOD!”

“I DoNt tRuSt tHe lOw bLoOdS ToGeThEr lIkE ThAt. I ThInK We sHoUlD SpLiT ThEm uP! :o)”

“You reely think so?” Fefiat was surprised by this uncharacteristic suggestion from Gamzee, as was everyone else.

“I ThInK TaVrIa sHoUlD SwItCh wItH FeFiAt.” she suggested, again gaining a shocked and confused response from the rest.

“HOW DO you FEEL a-BOUT that?”

“Oh, whale, if it would make Gamzee feel better aboat it, shore! I’ll be happy to spend some time with my otter fronds!” Fefiat strided eagerly over to the low bloods, passing Tavria who happily switched to be with Gamzee, and took a spot next to Sollux. Sandwiched between Aradin and Fefiat, Sollux grinned and laughed to herself, earning a cold glare from Eriell and Eqquia.

“Actually, I do think that it wwould be more appropriate for the groups to be split boy-girl.”

“D→ I agree.”

“Goooooooog, you girls are soooooooo transparent! Why not just say you’re jealous 8ecause your shared crush is sharing a respite 8lock with two 8oys and not you?”

“Vriske, You Are Seriously The Most Clueless Troll I Have Ever Met, Please Stop Talking.”

And with that the boys and girls merged into two groups. Reluctantly.

The bus ride was full of tension and bitterness. While the boys sat on one side, quietly enjoying the ride, not talking much, and mostly just in their own little world. Nepius and Fefiat chatted a little bit here and there. Tereze and Kanray exchanged a few words as well; but on the girls side, things couldn’t be more frigid if you stuck them in a food tundra box (freezer).  They sat in pairs, remaining completely silent and cross, except for Gamzee and Tavria. They were the most lively on the whole bus; well, the most lively in a good way. As the ride progressed things only got worse and worse.

“ii cant beliieve how fuckiing pathetiic you are”

“I’m not the one wwho wwas gunna put out an get double penetrated on a field trip”

“oh my FUCKIING GOG II WATH NOT!”

“D→ The greedy look on your despicable face would suggest otherwise.” Eqquia and Eriell both fired shots at Sollux from the seat in front of her and Karkat.

“WOULD YOU GUYS JUST NOT CLAW AT EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF PISSY FELINE BEASTS! I’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT ABOUT THOSE TWO MAKES YOU THREE ACT LIKE YOU’RE FOUR!” Karkat spat at them, giving Sollux a dirty look like ‘Come on, you’re better than this. At least I hope so.’ and roughly nudged the back of Eriell and Eqquia’s seat with her foot.

“why don’t you athk ee, the’th the thirthty one here what wiith not spendiing enough tiime iin the water.” Eriell quickly jumped up and spun around to glare down upon her verbal attacker.

“LISTEN YOU FOUR HORNED MUSTARD BLOODED LAND LICKING SACK OF RUBBISH-”

“you’re obviiouthly fuckiing red for ff and yet you thiill fliirt wiith every liiviing thiing on alterniia! ii theriouthly don’t get your fuckiing problem!”

“it’s nasty uncouth pieces a SHIT LIKE YOU!”

“ii diidn’t even fuckiing do anythiing chum bucket!”

“D→ You are such a low-blood, I’m astonished you made it this far alive with that attitude and that deplorable blood color.”

“WHO4H! WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S H4PP3N1NG OV3R H3R3? >:?” Tereze, Kanray, and Vriske were now turned to face the bickering ladies with piqued interest and devious looks. Upon hearing the sudden change in atmosphere, Nepius, Aradin, and Fefiat turned their attention as well so that all eyes were now focused on the group of girls.

“HEY HERES AN IDEA! HOW ABOUT YOU ALL TURN THE FUCK BACK AROUND AND MIND YOUR OWN BULGE WHIFFING BUSINESS, ASSWHEELS!” karkat barked at them but they did not comply.

“::3< what are the gurrls fighting about?”

“S0mething ab0ut castes it s0unds like”

“Oh gills, quit worrying aboat stuff like that! We’re all fronds here, right?”

“D→ High-blood, you really needn’t worry yourself with the well being of mud bloods.”

“But I like the low-bloods. Their nice too, and reely fun! Beachsides, you’re best fronds with a “low-blood” too, Eqquia.”

“D→ I am afraid I will HAVE to correct you on your statement, Fefiat.” Eqquias tone was getting more aggressive but still tried to maintain a proper composure when addressing the higher blood caste. “D→ Nepius is a “mid-blood”, and therefore much more acceptable than some lowly mustard blood-”

“yeah well he’th thtiill the “lowetht” mid-blood.” Eqquia turned and scowled violently at Sollux. “Ath a matter of fact, you’re altho the “lowetht” high-blood. As the truth rang out everyone looked at each other as if needing some kind of validation of what was said. Eqquia’s face was now a dark blue with anger, her tone now uncontrollably harsh and loud.

“D→ That may BE, low-blood, but just remember that the lowest high blood is STILL superior to the “highest” LOW-BLOOD. Don’t forget that your place is set in stone” she growled before sinking lower in her seat.

“ok. and dont forget your plathe ith kithing gz’th nook while drooling over a tho called “deplorable” low-blood” Sollux smirked after getting the last word, and began to turn her head to the window, but unaware of the fire she started, she saw the seat in front of her jolt and Equuia sprung up from behind it glowing the darkest blue she’s ever seen, the much STRONGER girl grabbing Sollux by her shirt and shaking her.

“D→ YOU SLUT I WILL E%ECUTE YOU!” she screamed in her face and the entire bus fell silent. No one had ever her Eqquia get that mad to actually curse, and in front of so many people. Gasps escaped mouths followed by looks of shock and amusement. Karkat’s mouth dropped as she stared up at the blue-blood as did Eriell’s. As if it finally registered in her head what had just happened Eqquia dropped Sollux back in her seat with a hard thump and swiftly covered her mouth. You’d think her face couldn’t get any bluer, well you’d be wrong. Shaking her head in utter embarrassment she fell back into her seat and buried her face in her gloved hands still shaking her head as if to rid the memory from her mind and everyone else’s. Sollux’s mouth twitched trying to stifle the laughter erupting inside of her. Gamzee was dying in the back of the bus with Tavria’s hand covering her mouth trying to make her stop, but couldn’t help giggling herself. Vriske and Tereze were snickering wickedly in amusement while Nepius giggled and swatted the air playfully. Eriell, still kneeling in her seat backwards facing everyone had her mouth covered looking at Fefiat who also covered his mouth, both of them glubbing at each other. Eriell pat Eqquia’s head and trying her best not laugh, reassured her that it was okay for now,

“but if it happens again wwe wwill havve to do somethin about it.” Fefiat shook his head at Eriell as if to say, ‘stop messing with her, it’s not nice!’ but at the same time holding back laughter that suggested the opposite. She slumped down and scrunched up in her seat, face still covered by her hands, still shaking and blushing (and sweating) furiously, mumbling to herself and facing away from everyone. It wasn’t even that bad a word, it was just the context and the volume and ferocity that went into it. She had basically just validated what Sollux said with that reaction.

 

 


End file.
